Niños no tan niños
by Shialid
Summary: El pelo rojo y corto del niño se ondeaba levemente con el aire que entraba por las puertas, ventanas y paredes rotas. ¿Qué pasará cuando Tseng vea que ese niño es el único superviviente de una masacre? Capitulo único ¡Dejad Reviews porfaaaas!


**Niños no tan niños.**

El pelo rojo y corto del niño se ondeaba levemente con el aire que entraba por las puertas, ventanas y paredes rotas mientras sus ojos azules permanecían abiertos de par en par, y miraba en silencio los tres cadáveres que había en el suelo, en el inmenso charco de sangre formado por ellos.  
Lo hacía de forma impasible, aunque casi sin respirar.  
Había visto como un hombre después de haberle apaleado, después de marcarle a él su rostro, había hecho que dos criaturas que iban con él, similares a ratas gigantes, mataran salvajemente a sus padres y su hermana estando ya malheridos ante él, que impotente se vio obligado a verlo.  
Las marcas en sus mejillas no importaban, los golpes no importaban, ya nada importaba. Porque estaban todos muertos.  
Su camiseta verde estaba manchada de sangre al igual que sus pantalones amarillos, sus zapatillas y sus manos.  
No muy lejos estaban las dos criaturas muertas. Y algo mas hacia la derecha estaba también muerto el hombre que había llevado a cabo la masacre en ese pequeño lugar.  
En ese momento unos hombres armados entraron repentinamente en el pueblo gritando órdenes apuntando a todos lados y finalmente al único superviviente de la ciudad en aquella casa.  
El niño de unos doce años levanto la vista despacio.  
Se fijó entonces en los uniformes de los soldados. Pertenecían a Shinra, la misma señal y logotipo que llevaba en un brazalete el hombre al que había matado.  
Entonces un hombre de pelo moreno y de ojos de un negro profundo, con un lunar en la frente vestido con un traje azul oscuro cruzó la puerta.  
Caminaba despacio, con tranquilidad y sin casi inmutarse.  
Haciendo un gesto hizo que los guardias bajaran las armas mientras él sorprendido se situaba frente al niño apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.  
Intercambió una mirada con él viendo el dolor y la fuerza que había en sus ojos, el odio que reflejaba su mirada, ya no había inocencia en ella, ni en su alma.  
- ¿Eres el hijo del gobernante de este lugar?- dijo Tseng.  
- Sí.- respondió fríamente el niño.  
El chico se fijó entonces en las marcas de sus mejillas, miró los cadáveres aun sin dar crédito a que ese crío siguiera ahí de pie frío e impasible.  
- ¿Y has matado tú a ese hombre?- dijo el moreno recelosamente y señalando hacia el lugar donde estaba el individuo que había ido con los dos seres a aquel pueblo.  
El niño siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia donde estaban señalándole. Seguía mirando los ojos de Tseng fijamente.  
- Sí, yo le he matado.  
- ¿Con que?- El chico miró al suelo haciendo volver al moreno la vista al mismo.  
Allí había una espada corta un machete o puñal.  
¿Lo había hecho sólo con eso? Un niño de doce años. ¿Había matado él a aquel hombre al que ellos llevaban buscando meses? ¿Sólo con aquella miserable arma? ¿Había matado un niño con aquello a una persona entrenada para matar?  
- ¿Y sabes a lo que hemos venido?- dijo por fin aunque aun sin salir de su asombro.  
- Habéis venido a terminar el trabajo, a acabar conmigo.- Respondió como si hubiera estado esperándoles.  
El hombre observó paralizado la entereza del niño preguntándose como había llegado a aquella conclusión. Probablemente por el símbolo de Shinra del brazalete de ese asesino.  
En cualquier caso no iba muy desencaminado. Iban a limpiar, y aquello era matar testigos.  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Reno.- Respondió el niño fríamente.  
- Bien, Reno. Tienes razón, hemos venido a matarte. Pero no porque fuera nuestro trabajo en si mismo el hacerlo.- El pequeño entornó los ojos sin estar muy convencido.- Hemos venido a matarte porque no puede haber testigos que indiquen que alguien de Shinra ha ido matando gente, que uno de nuestros experimentos fallidos ha causado todo esto.  
- Déjeme adivinar, si yo digo que no he visto nada usted me dejará vivir.- replicó Reno.  
El crío no era tonto desde luego, pero no era aquello lo que Tseng tenía en mente.  
- Mejor aun, Te entrenaremos para convertirte en un miembro de Shinra.  
- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?- Tseng miró al asesino y a las criaturas muertas, para después volver a mirar al niño.  
- Porque has matado a alguien importante con un arma bastante simple. Eso te hace especial- Entonces cogió aire.- Cuidaremos de ti, tendrás un lugar en el que estar, un lugar mejor que éste o un orfanato.  
- Está es mi ciudad. Era el pueblo de mi madre y es el mío.- dijo el niño renegado y apretando los puños.  
- Pero ella, tu padre, tu hermana y todos los miembros del mismo están muertos y yo sé que eres inteligente, no esperaras aquí a la muerte. Porque sabes que nadie volverá a pisar este lugar después de lo sucedido.- Tseng se puso en pie y le tendió una mano.- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?- Reno dudó unos instantes, finalmente estiró la mano y cogió la de Tseng.  
- Curaremos esas heridas y te quitaremos esas marcas cuando lleguemos.- dijo marchándose con él de la mano.  
- No, estas marcas van a ser el recuerdo de lo que fui y el día que eso cambió.- dijo andando pensativo de la mano del hombre. Tseng le miró.  
No parecía haber llorado a pesar de lo triste de su mirada, ni parecía pretender hacerlo. Sin embargo se aferraba fuerte a su mano, realmente estaba asustado a pesar de cómo se mostraba.  
Se preguntó por lo que ese sádico le había debido de hacer pasar.  
Seguramente le torturó y mató a sus padres y hermana delante de él para acabar después con su vida, habiéndose antes regodeado en el dolor del pequeño. Le dejó para el final y probablemente ese error fue el que le mató, confiar en que un "débil" niño no sería capaz de matarle.  
-¿Quién te enseñó a defenderte?- dijo por fin.  
- Mi madre.- respondió agachando la cabeza.  
- ¿Y como mataste a ese hombre?  
- Fui más rápido que él y no esperaba que yo me levantara para atacarle después de golpearme. Le clavé el puñal una y otra vez hasta que dejó de moverse.- Tseng sin dejar de andar le observó de arriba abajo aun sorprendido.  
Lo decía como si no hubiera sentido o significado nada matar a ese asesino para él.  
Por otro lado aquello explicaba la sangre de su ropa y sus manos aunque podía ser de su familia e incluso de él mismo.  
- Al morir él las criaturas también murieron.- terminó de explicar Reno.  
-¿Y si no hubiera sido así?  
- Yo estaría muerto.- contestó fría e indiferentemente.  
El niño parecía tener asumido que iba a morir antes de hacer lo que hizo. Precisamente por eso pudo hacerlo, no tenía nada que perder.  
Tseng miró hacia delante, estaban llegando al lugar donde habían aterrizado.  
Subió con el niño al helicóptero ayudándole a hacerlo.  
Allí había otro niño, de su edad mas o menos, de pelo rubio corto, ojos azules, bien vestido y de aproximadamente un año mas que él.  
- ¿Quién es?- dijo el pequeño de pelo rubio con curiosidad a Tseng.  
- Me llamo Reno. Y sé hablar, puedes dirigirte a mí.- dijo el pelirrojo de forma rápida.   
Tseng no intervino, solo guardó silencio.  
El rubio simplemente miraba al chico pelirrojo algo sorprendido, pero la sangre no le alarmaba en absoluto.  
- Yo soy Rufus, Rufus Shinra.- dijo por fin.  
Él estaba allí debido a que su padre quería que fuera aprendiendo los procedimientos y como funcionaban las cosas ante cierto tipo de problemas.  
- Os vais a ver amenudo a partir de ahora. Reno va a entrar en la academia para los turcos.- dijo Tseng a modo de aclaración a Rufus.  
- Será divertido, creo que vamos a llevarnos bien.- dijo el pequeño de pelo rubio sonriendo.  
Reno le observaba con curiosidad. El padre de ese niño que estaba frente a él era el culpable de la muerte de sus padres, y algún día el padre de ese niño pagaría por ello.  
A pesar de su corta edad sabía que siendo amigo de Rufus Shinra le abriría las puertas para hacer pagar al presidente por ello, aparte de gozar de la protección del hijo en el futuro si sabía como hacerlo.  
- Yo también lo creo. Vamos a llevarnos muy, muy bien.- dijo de forma irónica el pelirrojo sonriendo a su nuevo amigo.  
El helicóptero alzó el vuelo y mientras se alejaba de la Isla el niño observó como todo lo que había sido un pueblo lleno de vida, el lugar donde había nacido y se había criado, el lugar donde estaban los cuerpos de su familia y que había sido su hogar hasta entonces, era bombardeado no dejando nada más que un árido desierto tras de si.  
Siquiera tendría un lugar al que volver, ni una tumba que llorar. Solo sus recuerdos y sus heridas, aquello era todo lo que le quedaba.  
Reno en ese momento recordó una frase que siempre le decía su madre;  
"Mantén cerca a tus amigos y a tus enemigos aun mas cerca."


End file.
